Muse
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Calliope Summer Castellano is born as the sun rises on a hot August morning in San Francisco.


**I don't own The Mindy Project and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Calliope Summer Castellano is born as the sun rises on a hot August morning in San Francisco and her parents are immediately entranced by her presence. "We should make more of these but not for at least two more years," a groggy Mindy murmurs to her boyfriend.

Danny snorts but nods his head in agreement. "Not entirely sure I can handle seeing you in that much pain again so soon, Min."

They're interrupted by knocking on the door and then Annette strolls in. "I'm sorry but I needed to see my granddaughter and I wasn't waiting anymore." Making the trip out here to meet her first grandchild had been an easy decision for her, even though she wishes Danny and Mindy had stayed in New York so she can spoil the baby rotten every minute of the day (and yes, she had plans to move in with them to help. Sue her).

Mindy's riding on a high and can't even be annoyed at Annette interrupting them when they were bonding. "Hi!"

Annette can't stop beaming and she giggles. "What's her name and can I hold her?"

She protests when Danny gently lifts the baby out of her arms (Mindy doesn't want to be separated from her daughter ever - they've bonded over the past nine months, even though she fucking loathes pregnancy with every fiber of her being) and hands her over to his mother. "Meet Calliope Summer."

Annette cooes at the baby, wishing that her eyes were open, but she doesn't mind all that much. She'll wake up soon. "How'd you come up with that?"

"Calliope's one of the muses - Danny and I talked about it when we first got together - and Summer is because she was born in the middle of the summer," Mindy answers, watching the two of them and irrationally worrying that Annette is going to drop the newborn.

Danny can't imagine life being any better than this - he's with the love of his life and they just had a baby. He wonders if Mindy's transferred some of the endorphins from giving birth onto him because he's never been this happy before. It's a pretty weird feeling. "Be glad I talked her out of Sunrise as a middle name, Ma."

"Hey, Sunrise would have been a beautiful middle name!" Mindy still thinks it would have been an adorable choice, plus she'd get to have something in common with her favorite celebs who are parents. What's so wrong about that? "And Dawn is just not a pretty name either." That had been Danny's suggestion as a compromise she immediately shot down.

He shrugs. "So Summer fits Mindy's criteria of 'pretty' and goes with the season she was born in. It's a compromise I could make." He's already informed her that they are not naming their next daughter (whenever she's born, that is) Autumn but honestly? He can't say no to her after she worked so hard to give birth to their child. Danny's still going to put up a fight, though.

"Any nicknames?" Annette questions as she starts rocking Calliope back and forth. She's going to need to get on Richie next to give her another grandchild. She needs this badly and she's not above begging.

"We're still working on it." Danny and Mindy cannot decide between Callie (her idea) or Allie (his choice). Both are similar but he thinks Allie works better with his last name. She loves the sound of Callie Castellano so they're a little torn.

Annette hands Calliope back over to Danny and grabs Mindy's hand. "You bore my granddaughter, Mindy Lahiri, and you love my son. He loves you more than he ever loved that other one. I am proud to call you my daughter and I love you too."

Mindy can't help but tear up. "Fuck these hormones," she mutters under her breath. She's thankful that Danny's mother feels this way. "Thank you," she tells her.

"No, thank you." And then Annette sits back down and watches the entire family together for the first time.

Danny returns Calliope to her mother's waiting arms and kisses the side of Mindy's head, his heart swelling at the sight of his two best girls together. He doesn't even think to ask her to marry him like he did after she first revealed her pregnancy (it was a spur of the moment panic decision. They'll marry when the time's right). "We do make some cute kids. Isn't that right, Allie?"

Mindy glares at him but looks down when Allie opens her eyes and sticks her tiny fist up in the air. "Never mind, she decided that she likes it. We'll go with your choice."

He pumps his fist up in the air. "Thanks for that, Allie. I owe you one."

"You big dork." Mindy shakes her head and yawns, her energy draining again (Annette's visit briefly brought a second wind but it's not hanging around for long).

"Ma, why don't you go back to our place? Mindy needs her rest."

Annette stands up and after ten minutes of goodbyes, finally leaves them alone again. "You'll keep an eye on her?" Mindy asks as her eyes start to droop shut.

"Definitely." Danny doesn't think he'll be able to take his eyes off either one of them because now he's worried that someone's going to try to take this away from him. The fear he's held back for months is now washing over him and he can't stand it but he'll know it'll go away soon once the euphoria returns. Like Mindy (except he doesn't have the excuse of hormones), Danny's emotions have been ping-ponging all over the place lately.

"Love you, Danny. Love you, Allie cat."

"You just nicknamed our daughter's nickname." Danny's not even surprised. "I love you too, Min." Fuck, he's bursting to the brim with excitement (yup, there's the ping-ponging emotions again) and love.

"Deal with it."

"I will."

The fertility clinic gets off the ground once Mindy returns to work and she, Danny, and Allie visit New York as much as possible. They marry when Allie is six months old, and two years later, Autumn Thalia and Calypso Annette Castellano join the family (stopping at three kids ends up being the best decision for them).


End file.
